


six minutes with you is the beginning of a life time

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [25]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lipton signed joe up for a speed dating event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	six minutes with you is the beginning of a life time

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested for webgott au, speed dating. 
> 
> this is my sloppy take.

Lieb should have known that when Lipton started to care too much about his dating life, he should have a few lengthy words with Speirs to prevent Lip from doing something stupid.

Like signed him up for a speed dating event.

“Why?” Lieb asked, staring at Lip’s doe eyes, already regretting coming over for dinner at Lipton-Speirs household.

Lip slid the pamphlet across the table as Ron put the plates down.

“Because we…” Lip started to talk but Ron cleared his throat. “…Because _I_ thought that it’s been too long since you last dated.” Lipton finished lamely, glancing at his husband who shook his head at him, not wanting to be part of the scheme.

“I don’t know why you’re too invested in my dating life,” Lieb grumbled, as he shoved spoonful of rice into his mouth.

“I know I’m being a mother hen here, but Joe, you’re our friend and we love you. Annnnnd you need to get laid,” Lip said, grinning as Lieb groaned out a soft ‘Jesus Christ’.

“All these pent up sexual energy is not good for you, boy,” Lip added, staring down at Liebgott.

“This is even more embarrassing than sex talk with my Ma,” Joe moaned in distressed, his food temporarily forgotten.

“Look, it’s just a one hour event. Just mingle around with several people for six minutes top and if you don’t feel like staying then just go,” Ron said, taking pity of Joe.

“Guys, I’m _fine_! I’m not _that_ desperate to go to this speed dating event. I still have my games,” Lieb argued, hands waving in the air to drive his points.

“Games like the time you got slapped at Nix’s party because you thought you’re complimenting that girl when you said she looked like Sarah Jessica Parker?”  
Speirs said.

“Sex and The City Season 1 Sarah Jessica Parker!” Liebgott countered.

“And the time when you made a pass at this guy and turned out he’s married to the woman who was sitting next to him?” Lip added.

“THAT WAS HIS FAULT! He didn’t wear a ring! When you’re married you have to wear a ring!” Lieb argued.

“Or the time when –”

“FINE! _FINE_! I’ll go to this stupid dating event, you nosy mother hen!” Liebgott hollered, arms raised high in defeat.

Lipton clapped his hands in earnest, beaming at Liebgott while Ron tried not to smile but failed.

*

Liebgott arrived at the restaurant expecting it to be a shabby run-down hall with cheesy 80s love songs and even cheesier MC blabbing about finding true love in six minutes. The place turned out to be classy, in a manner of speaking. The organizer had booked the whole restaurant for the event and each tables were adorned with a white rose and a small candle to create romantic atmosphere.

Liebgott smoothed out his blue button down shirt, picked by Lip.

(“Why do I have to dress nicely?” Liebgott grumbled when Lip busied himself by buttoning the shirt.

“Because sourface, you need to make a first good impression to your would be future partner if you want to get laid on daily basis for the next three years,” Speirs said, watching from the doorway, amused with the spectacle that was happening in front of him.

“Now remember, be yourself,” Lipton said, pushing Lieb’s carefully coiffed hair out of his eyes even when Lieb swatted his hand away.

“And by that, he meant, your charming self – you know the one where you actually smile and talk like a decent human being – not your asshole, smirking, ready to punch people self,” Speirs pointed out helpfully and Lieb gave him the finger to which Lip slapped it away, muttering ‘Stop that.’)

Liebgott took a deep breath and was seated at a table across from a woman with red hair after he signed in at the front counter.

It wasn’t bad per say if he was being honest with himself. He just needed to pretend to care about what the other person was saying for six minutes and maybe thrown in a nod here and a smile there and when the organizer rang the bell, he moved on to another table.

Of course he also had his fair share of fun by telling the woman at table 1 that he worked as a ventriloquist. He told the guy at table 2 that he worked as a pilot which earned him an assessing praise by the man. He told the man at table 3 that he was currently practicing to be a national volleyball player which turned out to be a mistake because the guy giddily asked him which team he was from.

By the time the bell rang, Lieb got up from table 3 and he was ready to go home and tell Lip that it didn’t work out well that none of the people he met tonight caught his eyes until he sat down at table 4 and looked up to see the most blue eyes ever looking back at him.

“Hello, I’m David.” Blue Eyes said and Lieb glanced at the name-tag fixed on his shirt. “But it says ‘Webster’ there,” Lieb said, pointing at the name-tag.

“That’s because my friend is an asshole who doesn’t know how to mind his own business.” Blue Eyes rolled his eyes almost fondly and smiling and Lieb thought he had a nice smile, all soft lips and earnest.

“I’m Joe, and my friend doesn’t know how to mind his business too. Nice to meet you, David,” Lieb said, feeling giddy for the first time since he stepped inside the restaurant.

“I assume you get rope in to attend this event then?” David asked, leaning his body forward and resting his elbows on the table to look at Lieb properly.

“Yeah, he said that it’s been a while since I go on dates and that having pent up sexual energy is not good for me,” Lieb replied, his eyes never leaving David’s face.

“Don’t tell me a good looking guy like you can’t find yourself a date? I mean – I don’t mean to be rude – but you’re _hot_ ,” David said, gesturing at Lieb.

Lieb laughed at that; his first genuine laugh for the entire evening. “You don’t look too bad yourself, Blue Eyes. I bet you have to beat people off with a stick because they can’t keep off from your pretty face,” Lieb said, grinning as David laughed, shaking his head.

“That was terrible. Now I know why your friend decided that you need to come to this event,” David said not unkindly as Lieb let out an indignant ‘Hey!’

“So does this mean your games are weak too that your friend had to force you to come here?” Lieb asked, tilting his head, curious as to why someone as beautiful as the man sitting across of him had to come here.

“Well, to be honest, I don’t have ‘games’. I’m one of those people who are in relationship with their job instead of actual people,” David replied, smiling awkwardly.

“What do you do?” Lieb asked, leaning his body forward, his shoes knocking David’s shoes lightly.

“I’m an English literature professor,” David answered, grinning when Lieb whistled in awe.

“Get outta here! I love to read!” Lieb enthused, gesturing wildly at David.

“Really?” David asked, looking skeptical at Lieb who was looking too excited.

“Yeah! Dick Tracy! Flash Gordon mostly!”

At that David burst out laughing, biting his bottom lip to control his laughter that his shoulders shook.

“What?” Lieb asked almost sulkily. “You think those are just comic books?”

“No! No, no. I didn’t mean to laugh at you! Don’t take this wrongly but your answer is very you, very honest. This is the first time someone doesn’t tell me that they love Ernest Hemingway and how his works are the pinnacle of American Literature,” David explained calmly, wiping his eyes from laughing; his cheeks red and Lieb thought David looked so ethereal with his calming blue eyes, his bright smile, and beautiful face.

When Lieb was about to open his mouth to speak, the bell rang, signaling that the 6 minutes were up but neither men made a move to stand up and leave even when the other attendees gave them the look so one of them would move for the others to have a chance to talk.

“Look, I know this is crazy but do you want to get out of here? I feel like 6 minutes are not enough to get to know you and you are really something else and I haven’t even got the chance to ask more about you yet and –,” David started to babble rapidly, gesturing with his hands that Lieb had to hold his hand to get his attention.

“Slow down! Jesus. You really are a professor, talking 100 miles per minute,” Lieb teased, grinning widely when David blushed, his eyes wide and earnest; their hands firmly clasped together, a comforting weight.

“You really have beautiful eyes,” Lieb murmured when David kept looking at him.

Someone – the girl from the front counter – cleared her throat. “Sirs, the six minutes are up, you should change table,” she reminded them politely, smiling tightly when Lieb glanced sharply at her.

“No need. I think, we are leaving now. Together,” Lieb said, pulling David up from his seat by the hand that he was still holding and he saw several frowny faces when he glanced around the room.

‘Well too bad for them, I’m not letting this one go,’ Lieb thought to himself.

“Oh! That’s wonderful! I hope you two would be good to each other!” The girl said as Lieb led the way with David following behind, their hands still holding tight together.

Outside, the air was fresh and crisp and Lieb still didn’t let go of David’s hand.

“Are you hungry?” Lieb asked, swinging their hands together as they walked side by side and when Lieb looked at their reflection in the shop windows, he thought that they looked good together, like they fit with each other nicely.

“Famished. I thought the event would give us food since it is held at a restaurant. At least they should give us dessert or a bread basket before they start the event – what?” David stopped talking when Lieb looked at him too intensely.

“You sure talk a lot,” Lieb said, pulling David closer to him. “I like it. It feels nice that I don’t have to fill in the awkward silence,” Lieb continued, smiling softly at David and squeezing his hand gently.

“This is me when I’m being nervous actually. I can’t stop talking when I’m nervous so I end up saying unnecessary stupid things just not to appear nervous and –.”

Lieb turned around to face David and kissed him squarely on the lips because he had been staring at David’s soft lips and he thought about what it felt like to kiss those lips and how those lips looked so supple and always opened just a fraction like they were begging to be kissed.

David let out a muffled surprised noise that quickly turned into a soft moan when Lieb licked his lower lip, and sucking it gently before tilting his head to the right to press their lips firmer. The kiss warmed his face and he felt Joe’s fingers rubbing his hand again and again in comforting gesture and he thought that maybe he was a bit smitten by now with this guy that he still hadn’t known anything about yet.

When they parted, Lieb felt his lips tingly and David licked his lips and looking at Lieb.

“Better?” Lieb asked, voice low and husky.

“For now. Maybe we could have a repeat performance later when we are done eating?” David said, grinning as Lieb laughed and tugging him closer to wrap his arm around David’s waist and started to walk again.

6 minutes were not enough for them to know about each other and to fall in love with one another but they had the whole night and possibly their whole future to get to know each others’ annoying traits, secrets, kinks; that eventually would lead them to fall for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/142675271117/webgott-au-with-speed-dating)


End file.
